elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Plague
This page contains information regarding the Plague Events within Elysium. The Plague is not a physical item in Minecraft or the Elysium server, but only exists through the means of Role-Play (RP). As such, no player is forced to participate in, or be effected by the plague if they do not wish to be part of it. The Plague Events commenced on Saturday 30th January 2016, when broadcast announced that it had been spotted within Dunta. The event came to an end a week later, on Saturday 6th February. The Infection A character may become infected by the plague if they come into physical contact with an infected character. Infection can be spread via skin-to-skin touch, and/or exchange of bodily fluids such as spit. After a character has come in contact with the plague, if the player allow this plague to affect their character, the effected character will be expected to show the following symptoms: *Sweating and dizziness *Nerfed magic abilities (if applicable) *Incapable of using any healing powers *Itchy and sore around the infected area Later, the following symptoms will follow: *Boils around the infected area, producing puss and extreme pain *Infected limb loses its mobility *Increased speed and strength Final symptoms revealed: * coughing up blood * Necrosis: limbs around swellings and boils become necrotic - ie the flesh around them dies. * extreme defensive aggression especially towards anyone who attempts to tend to wounds, or apply medicine or healing magic. Once players entered the final stages they were given a minecraft speed and strength boost that lasted for 45 minutes of regular gameplay. The forum post also indicates that there may be additional stages of the Plague's symptoms development. Origins of the Plague An event revealed that the police had interrogated 'Patient Zero' to find out where they first experienced sickness, and the investigation led to the mountainous region of Himmel. Elysium's finest warriors searched the mine and discovered a vault, and using riddles to open the doorways of the vault they entered and discovered that all the graves but one had been disturbed. Upon opening the last tomb a message from the Ancients declared that the plague was known as Angbane, but is colloquially referred to as Ancient Feral Fever by those currently infected. Event series In the initial days of the plague, the first infected player, known as Patient Zero appeared in Dunta, and infected ten others. Interactions with these ten players resulted in many more people being infected, and by the early evening more than 25 players had been infected with plague. Infected players were directed towards the forum post giving them information about what to expect and hints on how to rp while infected. Each of the ten players who were initially infected were given light yellow race names, so that others would know who they were and how to avoid them if they did not wish to participate or become infected. However, after 12 hours the race names were returned to normal. When it was discovered that no magic would cure the infected, and indeed healing magic seemed to speed up the progress of the infection, many players chose to wall themselves up in secret locations or fortify their cities to avoid allowing the infected to enter. Players who were 'infected' but did not want to participate were given the opportunity to void the rp and opt out of the plague event series. Ancient Catacombs Event Elven medic Leafwind called a meeting in Dunta telling the players that it was believed that Patient Zero had recently wandered the Himmel Mountains. In order to find out what they could about the plague, the Champions of Elysium all went to Himmel to search for clues. In the mines they found a previously closed vault had been opened, and blood on the floor revealed that someone had recently entered. Inside the vault they found the Ancient Catacombs. However their way was barred by another vault door, and they had to answer a riddle to make it open. Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show we always meet. ''try as you might to guess my name, I promise you'll know it when you I claim. After guessing the correct answer the vault door opened and the Champions were confronted by the vast tombs of the Ancients. Ahead of them were three more sealed doors, each with a sign giving a warning above: One door said 'warning! fire!' Another said: 'wraith assassins will kill you if you enter.' And finally one saying: 'starving lions inside' Choosing carefully the Champions decided to open the door containing the lions, but when they pressed the button to open the door all of the doors opened and wraiths poured out, requiring them to fight for their lives. Finally managing to escape from the danger, they entered the middle room which contained a large lion's head statue. In front of it was a sealed tomb, surrounded by levers. Each lever had the power of speech, and they spoke with the levers to figure out which one to pull. Both the rear levers acted as guides and informed the Champions that the levers at the front of the tomb would open the tomb up, but one lever spoke the truth, and the other lever always lied. Asking questions of the levers gave the Champions a good idea of which lever to pull. Upon pulling it they discovered the tomb contained a strange artifact which had been meddled with recently. Putting together the clues, they decided that Patient Zero had found a way into the Catacombs and had handled the artifact which had given her the plague. Delving Deeper Event Having discovered the source of the plague, Leafwind encouraged the Champions of Elysium to search the Great Library for information on a cure. In the Library they were confronted by the Librarians, the guardians of the Library's books who attempted to resist their search. After defeating them they found their way into the ice labyrinth below the library, where they discovered a book that described the plague cure. In it were listed five plants which had been hidden away safely across Elysium by the Ancients to provide a future cure for the plague. * Wort of Goch * Desert Porpura * White Bellsleeve * Alpin Lamiacaea, or Green Mountain Mint * Blossom of Aricha While it wasn't immediately clear why the plants had been hidden, soon the emergence of the Feral Cult, a group of infected who worshipped Patient Zero and resisted all attempts to seek the cure, revealed why the Ancients had been so careful. While the newly formed Feral Cult fought to find the plants before the Champions could, the inhabitants of Elysium spread across the realm in search for them, using the book's descriptions as a clue. One is in the Great Dwarven City Under the World, another is laid beside the Horn of the ram, the third is in ''á̸̢͟s̴̷̷̡͘d̶̨̛́f̶́j̶̨͢j҉̸̵̨h͏͢ḑ̵̨͝҉g̴̀̕͟͝ the fourth is set within the Achille's heel, the fifth is snug beside d̴͟͏͘͜g̛͘͟f҉̧́͜͝ǫ́҉̢͏y͟͟͏t͝͞͏̀͘h̵̨̨̛͞i̛̕͟͏̶z̸͟͞ç̡̛̀͟l̸͏͠v͞͏ķ̛̕͡m̴̢͝͞͠g҉. May Elysium preserve that which may preserve her.'' Below the clues in red was scrawled some more writing: Year 447 of the 6th Age. After plague once again harrowed this our fair lands, I l̷̛͢h̶͟j̸̀͞e̷̕͟ŕ̢͢͞ó̷̡t̴̶̢̀͝í̴̡̡͡u̴̴̧͠j͏̡ of c̶̢̛̀v̧̕ḩ̧o͜͡͝i̶̢̢͜͜v̛́́͝n͢͜b̶̴m̴͜͞ searched out all the tincture's ingredients. I found the obscured samples near Oratin and Areria. All the locations have sunk almost below surface as if the ground level has grown o҉́͜i̴j̀͘͝͞͞ừ̸̢ç͏́v̸͡͏̧n͢͟͠͝҉ ͏́h̶̨̀͜á̧́͠҉s̴͢f̸̴̧̧͘ over the many centuries between G̨̀͢҉̷b̵͟͡͏͠5̸̴̡́͠h̵̛́͠ and Ĺ̶͜͝͡9̸́͡1̵́c̨̀҉͟ but I succeeded! Plants were discovered in: * Underworld * Ramshorn * Oratin * Illiad * Areria Forging the Cure After all of the plants had been found, a week of small battles and intrigues took place as the ferals attempted to get hold of some of the plants. Eventually each person who had discovered a plant was approached by Leafwind who asked to take one of the saplings they had discovered into hiding while they held on to the other to help fashion the cure. Hiding the plants away as the Ancients had done, she and a few friends began to cultivate the plants she had received so that they could be regrown and replanted in case the plague emerged again after the cure had been made. When they were ready, the five discoverers and a group that acted as their guards gathered hastily in the Abbey of Eldari while the Champions of Elysium fought outside in the courtyard to prevent the Ferals from entering as those inside worked on the cure. A huge battle commenced, and the Ferals swamped the warriors, finally breaking into the abbey infirmary where the plague cure sat boiling in its cauldron. In haste, a Synth under the command of James Youngblood snatched up a scoopful of the cure into a bottle and teleported away from the madness. But the Ferals were successful and knocked the cauldron over, spilling all the cure on the ground. In dismay the Champions returned to Dunta, where Leafwind explained that the cure-making attempt had been unsuccessful and that they must wait now until the hidden plants had grown enough for them to make more. She warned that the plague would begin to stir up those who were infected to resist the cure, and soon all of the infected would join the Ferals and fight against any cure-making attempt. All the Champions of Elysium were discouraged, and feared that the plague would destroy Elysium, but at the last moment James Youngblood emerged and said that he and his Synths had been able to successfully replicate the cure artificially using the single vial he had rescued. Victorious the Champions celebrated as the plague cure was handed out and all but the most determined ferals were given the medicine. Ferals Cult A faction of the infected began worshipping the initial victim, Patient Zero, and tried to resist any attempts to make a cure. The Plague Forum Post The following information was posted on the Elysium forums by Zammi_. It's purpose is to keep infected players informed of the current state of the infection which they have received: "If you are reading this, it is likely that you have just been infected. Congratulations! Welcome to the secret order of the plagued. Your challenge should you choose to accept it, is to spread this disease as far as you can without getting caught. First, a note: If you do not want to be affected by this plague, you can opt-out and choose to void the RP that infected you. But if you do so, you will not be able to participate in any of the upcoming events or gain any of the perks from being infected. If you choose to participate, you are in it until the end, no backing out. So, make your choice. Here's what to expect. So,someone touched you and suddenly you're feeling funny? Huh, that doesn't sound good... You struggle back to whatever hovel you live in and plan to wait out the sweats. I'm sure it will be fine. Here are the stages of plague: Initial stages: ''' this will be updated as more stages are revealed. Your magical abilities and powers appear to be slowing down, as if it gets more sluggish and more difficult to use; For some reason you can't use healing magic at all, that's odd, you're sure you used to be able to do that... You're feeling a little sweaty, and occasionally dizzy, oh dear, maybe you should lie down before you faint-- too late. that area around where you were infected is getting extremely itchy and sore, how annoying. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing. '''Later stages: boils and large swellings appear around the infection site on your body, oozing puss and extremely painful. you begin to lose the mobility in the limb where the infection was first caught. you start to gain surprising speed and strength Final stages: to be updated later. Stages last from a matter of days to weeks, so you can remain in each stage as long as you want, staying in the early stages will ensure that you get to spread it as far as possible before people notice you are sick. And the further you can spread it, the greater your power will be when the future stages are revealed. Plague is spread via touch, skin-to-skin contact on any part of a victim's body, and via bodily fluids, including spit. Make use of that however you will. Check back here to see what future stages will be and what your orders are.Until then, make sure that you infect as many people as possible in RP. Send this forum post to everyone you infect, and tell them to message a member of staff, or give us their name yourself. If you have been newly infected, please add your name below. Because the plague is magic based, it can infect any magic being, including the undead, vampires and werewolves, and anything with a soul. Nobody on Elysium is safe. please note: it is ENTIRELY resistant to magic. A cure will be revealed, so don't worry, so long as the Event challenges are completed, none of you will die, but you CANNOT be cured until then." Category:Official Lore Category:Lore Category:Events